A Ticket To Anywhere
by Orchestra-Eight
Summary: Kurt/Puck! Song fic based roughly around the song Fast Car by Tracy Chapman. One shot. Pucks sick of his alcoholic mother and Kurt's ready to leave this place for good. Will they find solace in each other?


_You've got a fast car, I want a ticket to anywhere, maybe we can make a deal, maybe together we can get somewhere..._

Kurt was done. Finished. He was sick of the tormenting, the pain he felt every time he heard them mutter that word. _Fag. _He hated that word more than he hated the people who muttered it to him everyday. He was sick of taking everyone's crap, he was tired of being alone. He didn't care if he died anymore, he just wanted the pain to stop, to fade a little. When Noah Puckerman evaporated from his life, Kurt was positive someone had heard his prayers, either that or Puck had grown a conscience. Nah, he was just lucky. Yeah, it had to be luck.

_Anyplace is better, starting from zero got nothing to lose, maybe we'll make something, me, myself I've got nothing to prove..._

Puck was alone. He was also fully aware of the fact that he and Hummel had a lot in common in that sense. That's why the morning dumpster dives ended, and the slushy facials now failed to exist. He was sick of his image, of the terrified looks people gave him, almost worse than the looks of disappointment and shame he received. Puck spent a lot of his time thinking about what it would be like if things went differently, if he wasn't a jerk, and if he hadn't pushed everyone away. He was going to change, become who he felt he needed to be. Puck was alone, but hell if Noah was going to be...

_You got a fast car, I got a plan to get us out of here, been working at the convenience store, managed to save just a little bit of money. We won't have to drive too far, just across the border and into the city, you and I can both get jobs and finally see what it means to be living.._

Kurt crawled into his Egyptian silk sheets pulling them up over his eyes. He smiled, remembering doing this with his mom. Her voice appeared in his head every time._ "Kurt, just pull the sheets over your eyes... Right where you are, right here you can be whoever you want, tall, short, pretty, handsome... You can be whatever you want to be, and no one can see you, no one will be around to tear you down. You can be yourself here Kurt, even when you can't be above the sheets.." _He smiled, standing up and reaching into his bottom drawer pulling out a pair of the ugliest socks he had ever seen. He looked at the pair of socks like touching them was going to give him diseases, I mean ew, paisley on socks? After a moment the smile returned to his face as he pulled a stack of bills out of the horrid socks. He then returned to his seat on the bed again pulling the covers over his head, slowly counting the bills in front of him. Three thousand, four hundred and sixty dollars. He smiled, " Soon mom, I'll be somewhere where I don't have to hide under the covers to feel safe being me..."

_You see my old man's got a problem, he lives with the bottle that's the way it is. He says his body's too old for working, I say his body's too young to look like his, but mama went off and left him, she wanted more from life than he could give. I said somebody's got to take care of him so I quit school and that's what I did..._

Puck walked in the front door, knowing and fearing the worst. His mother was passed out on the couch, half a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand, an empty Corona in the other. Other various glass bottles littered the floor and Puck almost cried at the sight of her. He crept slowly over to her, being extra quiet as if she would wake up if he was too loud, although he knew as well as anyone else that she wouldn't. He listened for her gentle breathing, it was disgruntled, but still there. He sighed quitely before picking up all the bottles and placing them in the trash. Leaning over his mothers slight frame he noticed how slender and boney her body had become since his father had left. He missed the woman she used to be, as much as Puck knew she would never return. He picked his mother up bridal style and carried her up to her room, as he did every night. He gently placed her in her bed, tucking her in as though she was a child. Tears escaped his eyes but he quickly brushed them away with the back of his hand. _Men don't cry.._ his father would say, but he was sick of being strong, or holding up his tough facade, he had to do it at school, home was supposed to be his place to let go. He checked the time, if he left now he could make it on time to pick up his little sister Sarah from school. He kissed his mom delicately on the cheek, before turning and avoiding the pain in his chest as he went to pick up the only person who hadn't abandoned him so far..

_You got a fast car, is it fast enough so we can fly away, we've gotta make a decision, leave tonight or live and die this way_

Puck was amazed that Kurt Hummel was sitting in the front seat of his truck, just inches away from him. When he had offered Kurt a ride home from practice he had expected a "Excuse me?" or "Are you joking Puckerman?" but never the simple "Thanks' that Kurt had sent his was before climbing into the cab of his ancient pick-up. So when Puck stared at Kurt in disbelief for a second he quickly shook it off trying to make the other boy feel comfortable. He smiled as Kurt started to sing along to a song on the radio, an oldie not very man people knew, or at least so he thought. "Kurt?" he said smiling genuinely at the smaller boy, his voice full of question. "Yes Noah?" Kurt replied, a giant smile the reached his eyes was crossing his face making Puck feel like a blubbering idiot. Noah, that was who he was now, he was no longer the asshole that he had once been. He knew it was true, and he hoped Kurt could see it too. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

_So remember when we were driving, driving in your car, the speed so fast felt like I was drunk. City lights lay out before us and your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder, and I had a feeling that I belonged..._

Kurt was in his closet, digging through everything, accidentally throwing clothes out of the closet at the closest thing he had to a real friend, Mercedes. She just smiled and picked up his clothes, folding them the way he liked and taking clothes that were still on hangers and putting them up so they wouldn't wrinkle. Everyone knew how much Kurt loved his clothes, so he was obviously very nervous. " 'Cedes I can't! Ugh!", he said, his voice sounding panicked and much higher than usual. She just chuckled and said, " Lemmie see white boy." He came out of his walk-in with a dark "Police" t-shirt on with a pair of white skinny jeans and surprisingly, sneakers. He looked, casual? "Kurt, I thought he was taking you to the city?". He smiled, a questioning look also crossing his face, "I know 'Cedes but he also told me to dress casual, so how do I look?". She had never heard such uncertainty in his voice, definitely nervous. "Amazing," she said smiling, "he's gunna love it."  
_

Noah pulled into Kurt's driveway, mentally cursing his nervousness for not getting out of the truck immediately. When he finally gained the courage to get to the door he froze up again, unsure of what to say once he knocked. This was his first time taking a boy out, not only that, but this was his first time taking someone he genuinely liked. He cursed a few more times in his head before knocking three times on the door. Three was safe, right? A big, burly man with a lumberjack's clothes on was the first to the door. He looked Noah up and down disapprovingly before grunting out, "Puckerman." Noah nodded even though he knew it was more of a statement than a question. He was sure after all the bullshit he had pulled last year that Kurt's dad knew exactly who he was. "Burt Hummel," he said nodding his head "I assume your here for Mercedes." Oh god, here it goes. "Actually, sir. I'm here for Kurt," Noah stated fearing a blow-up or even a shot-gun threat. He was actually quite used to those, he could handle those, but when Burt turned around hollering Kurt's name, Noah thought he died of shock. He literally just stood in the doorway frozen to the spot. Burt looked over at the boy in the door knowing that he had nearly shit his pants. "Come in," he said, "I'm not gunna bite." When Kurt finally came upstairs he rushed out the door grabbing Noah's hand as he left, dragging the muscular boy behind him. "Take care of my kid Puckerman," Burt called as Noah was dragged away.

Before they had even reached The Point, Noah was nervous as hell. He was constantly finding himself wiping the sweat off his hand onto his pants, to just be able to grip the steering wheel. Kurt smiled at the larger boy taking his hand after he had wiped it on his pants for about the twenty-seventh time. Noah instantly relaxed at his touch. Smiling at the rosy tint that had now taken over Kurt's cheeks. He pulled the truck into park, altering Kurt's expression to confused. He opened the door to his truck and muttered a quick, "don't move," at his date before reaching into the back of his truck and laying down a blanket, and pulling out the picnic basket he had packed earlier. He walked over to Kurt's door, jerking it open and holding his hand out for the smaller boy to take. Kurt's rosy face had now changed to full out scarlet red, confirming that Puck had done something right for the first time in a long time.

When they lay in the back of the truck that night, wrapped up in each others arms, everything was right. It was if they had finally found the missing puzzle piece. Neither of the boys thought about what would come Monday at school, they just knew that right now was all that mattered, and they both wanted to hold on to the feeling as long as they possibly could..

_I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone..._

* * *

_So this is my first one shot, but Fast Car by Tracy Chapman [ I don't own this :( ] is just too much of a good song to pass up, plus I absolutely love Puck and Kurt and it fit way to damn perfectly! Purt=Love! anyways this is also my first slash and my first song fic. so REVIEWS ARE LOVE :) Okay so maybe everything is love!_


End file.
